Cyclops
=Details= Beyond the stars and star smoke of our Milky Way! Out past the shining citadels of other Galaxies as numerous as stars! From a place so vast it cannot have a name, comes Cyclops, mighty intergalactic giant! Great Warrior of the Cosmos! In his forehead, the All-Seeing Eye; with it he can witness all that is happening anywhere in the Universe. In his belt, he carries two additional eyes. One can see the Past, the other, the Future. Gliding swiftly between the stars, through the darkest reaches of intergalactic space, he travels throughout eternity, forever seeking "more than meets the eye." =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Translucent Blue with Translucent Green accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. First released at SDCC 2012 on July 12th - 15th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gemini and Orbitron. $50 each 3 figure set. OrbLG.jpg|SDCC 2012 Set 7589344702_a4559d3c6e.jpg IMG_6179.jpg OSMAlpha5Thumb.png 6ae74fb7f5dc9e9138d8feddb813852f9a1ac71b.jpg|Bagged Figure Beta Phase Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Translucent Smoke with Translucent Yellow accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. First released at NYCC 2012 on October 11th - 14th, 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gemini and Orbitron. $65 each 3 figure set. OSM_nycc_51223.1418084284.1280.1280.jpg|NYCC 2012 Set 1012_beta.jpg 441edc4815001abecc5deabe4273d7d0.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Translucent Red with Chrome Green or Chrome Red accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. First released on December 2012. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Gemini and Orbitron. $50 each 3 figure set. Galactic2012set.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2012 Lineup 5fa1ef1c29baaf5177e4b12fb41e8428.jpg 46b3b11bffdc18580e8e35766eda9e81.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Metallic Blue with Translucent Orange accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. First released on March 2013. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold individually and as a set with Gemini & Orbitron. $26 each or $50 each 3 figure set. Yhst-16154415767246_2260_634334.jpg Yhst-16154415767246_2260_1068294.jpg Clopsinfin.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. Released on December 11th, 2016. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. Copy_of_img_2249.jpg Copy_of_img_2248.jpg OSM_Cosmic_Raditation_Carded_lineup.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Cyclops_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. Released on March 2nd, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Copy_of_img_2250.jpg Cyclops Zardurac Onell Design Wave 63 Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. Released on April 5th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Archive-OSM-cyclops-zardurac_1024x1024.png|Cyclops Zardurac OSM-Cyclops-Zardurac-Hornhead-Mode-USE_1024x1024.png|Cyclops Zardurac Hornhead Mode Galactic Holiday Edition 2017 "The start of the 2017 holiday season has begun. Not since 2013 has there been an Outer Space Men Galactic Holiday Edition. Now thanks to Chris Douglass, Mel Birnkrant and I are proud to introduce this limited edition collection created by the brilliant artist Chris Douglass. There are only 20 sets in the world. The drop begins now only on IG. The new OSM website is under construction and will be up and running this week. If any sets remain they will end up on the new site inside the new store. $180 including US delivery." Production PVC Cyclops - The Giant from Beyond the Milky Way. Hand painted with green accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet, flight cap, 2-piece armor, 2 blasters, alternate hands. First released on November 25th, 2017. Bagged figure. Limited Edition of 20 sets. Sold as a set with Gemini and Orbitron. $180 each 3 figure set. 23967104_928859530597976_8507853682459541504_n.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2017 Lineup 23967649_334152346992295_1519661310244028416_n.jpg Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:Cyclops